Kill or be Killed
by Uzuharu
Summary: The Justice League has assigned Young Justice to find and protect a hunted novice from the dangers of the Injustice League. Will they be strong enough to protect or will the young Soleil be captured and killed? R&R OC
1. New Girl

It was a quiet and misty day in the busy town of Gotham City. The skies were grey; birds hurriedly flew in different directions and various cars drove up and down the semi-empty streets. The morning bell for the city's private school, Gotham Academy, rung loudly. Typical as always, the loud obnoxious teenagers were reporting their weekend gossip and experiences as if they were separated for years. One particular thing this high school was esteemed proud of was the distinct uniforms the students were obligated to use. It was something regarded as belonging to the school, even though every uniform looked uncomfortable and tacky. The students all walked to their own classrooms, looking like a sad herd of sheep in the hallways.

"Children…" An old woman spoke, her voice oozing with a threatening demeanor.

"Its eight in the morning and I must take role! Be considerate of others and be quiet!" She said, her frail voice almost giving up on her, hesitating to look at her students. She was a cranky old woman and definitely did not want to be there.

The classroom soon became silent after her pleas; short whispers were exchanged in between the sounds of backpack zippers and rustling papers. As if on cue; the golden tinted doorknob twisted to the right, cracking the door open. The small clacking of shoes replaced the silence, the click of the door soon following afterwards.

"What is it?" The old teacher hissed, not looking at the person next to her. The teacher's thin wrinkly fingers were searching for a document, creating a mess of papers all around her desk; not bothering to look up at least once.

"I-I'm a new student, ma'am. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your valuable class time." The girl meekly said, fingers twiddling with a small yellow paper on her hand identifying her existence in the school. Her pale cheeks were brushed with a light red hue as her dull green eyes were pasted on the unswept floor.

"Oh dear, I am terribly sorry. Are you the exchange student the faculty has told me about?" The old woman asked, her eyebrows relaxing, wise brown eyes widening slightly with excitement.

"Yes." The new girl simply said. She smiled nicely at the teacher, shuffling her weight between one foot and the other.

"Children, we have a new student—"She spoke loudly, she then turned to the female, "What is your name, dear?" She whispered, her eyes crinkling while chuckling at her own mistake.

"My name is Vivienne Holt." She whispered back, using her hand as a curtain as she spoke. The students looked at her impatiently and whispered to one another being completely curious about her being.

"You may sit next to the young lady right over there in that empty seat." She pointed her bony finger to the back seat. Vivienne's eyes followed the direction her finger was pointing at and realized her seat was next to a scary looking girl. She quietly walked down the row and sat down with a bit of hesitation.

"Hey there." The blonde greeted, her dark gray eyes analyzing every last bit of the feminine features the new girl had.

"Hello…" Vivienne greeted, looking at the girl timidly. She smiled lightly and turned her head towards the window next to her desk, instinctually loving the feel of the warm rays of the sun on her exposed neck.

"I'm Artemis Crock." She stated, smiling while her graceful fingers combed the knots out of her long blonde hair. She then pointed at her new neighbor's wrist with big curious eyes.

"They're really cute, where'd you get them?" Artemis asked, trying to make a decent conversation. It normally wasn't like her to be so girly, but the bracelets she wore were indeed very fashionable.

"My father made them for me.." Soft red lips parted as she spoke, curving into a delighted smile at the thought of her only living relative while she closed her eyes in joy.

The blonde haired girl smiled at the expression on the new girl's face, her fingers tapping a rhythm on the wooden desk. Smoky gray eyes looked at the teacher and back at the pale girl next to her, hoping neither of them would get in trouble for yapping away. Vivienne looked forward and sighed, slumping into her chair. Sadly the one thing cheering her up was the warm sunlight and the brief talk she's having with the blonde next to her.

"We should be friends." Artemis boldly stated, a small grin forming on her plump lips. Vivienne looked at Artemis with confused, yet happy eyes as she nodded timidly, receiving a quiet giggle from Artemis.

"Let's hang out after this, I'm new here too.." She whispered, in hopes of a positive reply from the girl. The pale skinned girl nodded and held her pinky out, looking at her new friend. Artemis grinned while she interlocked her pinky with the other.

* * *

><p>The bell rang an hour afterwards. The students piled up their work on the teacher's desk, and rampaged out of the classroom; one of them was in such a hurry they even dropped their chair. Even the teacher had abandoned her sanctuary, most likely for breakfast. Cassidy patiently stayed in her seat, one leg crossed over the other and waited for everyone to evacuate the room. She noted that her blonde friend was missing. Frowning slightly, Vivienne grabbed her bag and walked out of the empty classroom.<p>

The outside of the Gotham Academy was quite impressive. The landscape was very beautiful and was greatly appreciated by the artsy mind. Trees, shrubs and flowers surrounded the outside area. Vivienne spotted a non-occupied metal bench across the large yard; it was empty and seemed to be calling her name.

Making her way to the bench, she looked around at the different faces filling the schoolyard. None recognized her and she recognized none, letting that thought sink in, she realized: it sucked being the new girl. They all wore the same clothing, girls in specific, a blue blazer with a matching blue skirt. A white dressed shirt with a tie to compliment it and a pair of white socks. Not liking the idea of being identical to the rest of the bunch, she pulled her navy blue skirt down as she walked. The skirt felt too short by her standards and by the looks of all other girls, her skirt was indeed too short.

After walking by herself for a few seconds, Vivienne heard a second pair of footsteps behind her. Slowing down her pace and focusing on every footstep she took, she realized… was someone following her? Quickly turning around, Vivianne found herself face to face with a blue eyed boy. His beautiful black hair was neatly combed back and his face was a peachy paled color. He grinned at the surprised look he received from the girl, as she jumped back once realizing how close she was to him, accidentally tripping over her own feet.

"We're clumsy, aren't we?" He said, laughing at her. He lowered himself to meet her height, holding his hand out in order to help her up. Feeling as if her ears and face grow hotter by the second, she gingerly took ahold of his hand.

"I-I'm not… you just startled me!" Vivienne yelped, her pale green eyes looking away from his captivating blue hues. She found herself embarrassed, feeling it was very difficult to forgive the boy who made her weak at the knees— it wasn't because she thought he was cute, it was because he was just surprising, that was all.

"I didn't catch your name." He stated smiling as he let go of her thin hand.

"Its Vivienne." She said, bringing her hand to her chest. Her rosy lips slightly parted, finally finding her voice and courage to ask him for his na—

"Hmm, I'll see you next time, Viv!" He hollered while he dashed off into the depths of the school. Vivienne looked at his form disappear in bewilderment. That was a strange encounter and she desperately needed to consult Artemis about it. She was in this school longer, she must know of this guy.


	2. It All Begins

"Oh, that boy is really weird…" Artemis replied with a serious look on her face. She looked at her new friend and smiled, rubbing her arm quietly. Vivienne began to nod in agreement as she unknowingly cracked a funny looking smile back at her, placing her small hands on her knees.

"When I first started school, a week ago today, he took a picture of us both and said, 'You'll laugh about this later on.' And then he just took off. I didn't even get to see his face… sadly." The blonde said, taking little note of the encounter. She looked at Vivienne and both girls laughed, leaning into one another. They both sat patiently at the bus stop and gave each other different stories of their past.

"You know, you're pretty cool." Artemis said, looking into her friend's grassy green hues.

"You are very cool yourself too, Artemis." Vivienne responded, unsure of how she knew Artemis was being completely honest with her. She slowly began revealing her true colors to her true friend, slowly but surely. She looked at the street and waited patiently. Both girls coincidentally lived close by and in the same direction. All of a sudden, Artemis began to get inpatient, standing up proving her suspicions.

"Let's walk. It's not that far, right?" Her dark gray eyes closed as she smiled impatiently. Her wrist watch was beeping and flash of red turned on and off quickly, it looked important. Vivienne looked at her watch and tilted her head in curiosity, wondering why she wasn't attending to it. She looked back at her friend's face and analyzed her. Humming quietly to mask her curiosity, she noticed the blonde's worried glances and twitchy fingers.

"You… should definitely go now. My dad said he'd be running late…" Vivienne chimed in, hoping her friend would fall for it. She looked at her friend with a serious look on her face and then smiled tinily seconds afterwards. Artemis frowned and waved at her goodbye, feeling a strange feeling of regret. She then took off, with such an unusual agility that scared Vivienne quite a bit. Smiling, the ravenette got up, wishing it weren't so late in the evening.

"If only he was here to be late…" She said, her voice dejecting at the memory of her father; getting up from the bus bench, she began walking the same direction Artemis had run off to. Her green eyes widened while her body began to tremble, a strange, scary feeling riding up and down her spine. Frantically looking around to find the source of her insecurity, a large explosion was heard almost a city away from her standing point. Pale eyes looked up at the smoggy sky, suddenly hearing faint screams and people running towards her. Feeling more nervous and insecure by the second, Vivienne's heart pounded loudly against her chest in fear as she watched the people running by her.

* * *

><p>The black haired girl anxiously sprinted to the nearest abandoned alley and dropped her green messenger bag on the dirty watery mess of the pavement floor. She then began to quietly talk to herself as a way of encouragement while she exhaled nervously. "You got this…I've done this plenty of times. Dad taught me how." She took her fancy blazer off and stashed it inside her bag, hiding it behind a murky looking trashcan.<p>

Jumping up and down to feel the adrenaline rushing in her veins, Vivienne took a few steps before running at an incredible speed before launching her body in the direction of the damaged city. Heart beating against her chest in excitement rather than fear, Vivienne's body mass completely vanished in a split second, particles that seemed like light transported her essence to the location of the said danger. The slightly visible light was whats known as her aura.

Once she was close enough, Vivienne's body reappeared in an alley a few feet away from the scene, her white aura soaking right back into her body. Her dull green orbs widened as she saw a group of teenagers in spandex engage in a battle with two power wielding villains. Did they stand a chance?

Vivienne analyzed the battlefield; there were 10 different auras. Two oozing of malevolence and eight vigorous ones varying in power. Inching closer in anticipation, she realized: the light blue aura belonged to the water mage, the purple aura belonged to the green skinned girl, the red aura belonged to the human tank, the yellow aura belonged to the speedster, the green aura belonged to the huntress and finally…the blue one belo— where is he!?

Quickly recognizing the aura she was unable to identify, she stood up straightly and turned around to look at the shadows. "Who's there?" Vivienne questioned sternly, a slim figure revealing itself from the shadows of the alley behind her. Black messy locks were against the person's forehead, his faced was masked to hide his identity. He looked at her for a couple of seconds before coughing nervously at the tension between them. He suddenly walked closer to her and grabbed her tightly, pulling her by the wrist.

"You shouldn't be here." He said angrily, while a bit of his voice expressed his worry for her. Vivienne gulped nervously and shook her head in disagreement. He began to walk faster, dragging her closely to his body.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you would need help!" She pleaded, trying her best to keep up with his quickened pace. He grunted at her remark and let go of her wrist. He turned to look at her with a huge scowl formed on his lips.

"Go hide. It's not safe here." He said with a sense of finality in his voice; pushing her to the side, causing her to hit the wall gently. She looked up at the boy whom jumped out of the distance and bit her lip, not letting this go. She ran back to the edge of the alleyway and peeped at the battle once again. Obviously this boy didn't realize she harnessed some sort of power. She could help! If only he didn't think she was so useless.. She grabbed her arm and looked at the battle continue sadly.


End file.
